Harry Potter and the Dark Knight Batman stupid
by Mystic Stair Master
Summary: THIS IS AND INSANE RANDOM FIC (THAT IS SLIGHTLY RACY) BY WONDERMUTT (AND SOMETIMES POKABLE PENGUIN) NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 13 OR 14 EXCEPT FOR ME AND POKABLE PENGUIN BECAUSE WE HAVE SICK MINDS, OR AT LEAST POKABLE PENGUIN DOES. OOTP spoilers.
1. EEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEeeee

THIS STORY IS NOT FOR SMALL CHILDREN. THIS MEANS YOU POKABLE PENGUIN! (HEY T_T I'm older than you!) SHUT UP! (OK.) (Hey, I never said that!) AHHHHHH!!!!! LEMME JUST TELL MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hi, I'm Wondermutt. This is my story. With millions of ANNOYING RANDOM INTERJECTIONS FROM POKABLE PENGUIN (Whoooo! cries Pokable Penguin) SHUT UP! This is my story... read it or Pokable Penguin will throw her dead duck at you. (NO NEVER! HE WILL GET SCUFFED UP!) Anyway, read it... NOW YOU FIEND!  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potta, and friends... I don't own Bullwinkle... I don't know who does, but they're lucky. DC owns Batman. Dumbledore owns all the lemon drops.  
  
A/N This may seem like a bust on Harry Potter and Batman, but I like both of them (The stories you sicko!) This was just fun. Oh, and the Batman and Robin in this are based off of the hilariously stupid sixties live action show.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
  
There was a special boy... namely, Harry Potter. He had gotten himself into one of those yearly situations he had... this one *almost* cost him something.   
  
***Sirius' body curved towards the veil... too close for comfort. ***  
  
Suddenly!  
  
  
BATMAN SWOOPS DOWN FROM THE CEILING! He grabbed Sirius by the collar of his robes and using his batarang with the silken cord, he swooped down and landed next to Harry.   
  
Go away he said warningly, as he used a smoke bomb to distract Bellatrix. Harry just stood there, while Robin swooped down next to him and began flirting. Then, a boy named Neville, who is so often forgotten said   
  
Batman looked towards the old wizard, majestically standing in the doorway. I've got this one under control commissioner Dubbledore. By then Harry had run from the room, closely followed by Bellatrix. Batman swooped after them while Robin tied up the rest of the Deatheaters. Great gassy goslings, Dumbledore exists! He cried.   
  
Dumbledore looked merrily at him as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. (Yes, he has an addiction). Yes I do, but I believe Harry is in a bit of a pickle, so we should go help him.  
  
Dumbledore whirled his coat and was gone in an instant. Robin was confused so he sat on the floor and picked flowers. (Why are there flowers you ask? BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND I SAY THERE ARE FLOWERS IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES! *waves a keyboard threateningly at you* Where was I? Ah yes...) Batgirl felt sorry for Robin, so she lead him out of the room. They soon arrived at a room that had a tank full of brains, and they saw Luna, Ron and Hermione. (Ginny isn't listed because she's Batgirl. Didn't know that didja?)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Batman followed Harry and Bellatrix to the lobby. I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog toooooo!!!! She shrieked. (NO PUN (It's not a pun, it's a hidden message says Pokable Penguin) INTENDED... if you didn't see the unintended pun (Or hidden message as Pokable Penguin says... you're wrong.)  
  
Suddenly Voldemort swept down. Can't we just settle this over a pint? he asked.   
  
NO! My parents will not go unavenged. I challenge you to a break dancing contest! Harry cried.  
  
Batman was confused, so he swept away in a mysterious cape-swish. Batman is my brother Peter.... um... yeah.  
  
(Pokable Penguin says, This is us in a nutshell, no wait, this is us in a nutshell. She's rather scary...)  
  
(Pokable Penguin says, Randomness makes the world go round! And I say SHUT UP POKABLE PENGUIN! *all the readers say AMEN TO THAT!*)  
  
Ok... back to the *cough* *cough*.  
  
Sirius, boost me! Harry flips over.. (He did cheerleading before Quidditch.) Oh, beat that Voldie.. whatcha gonna do eh?  
  
Voldemort pulls out his wand... Shoelace Tia! I mean, AVEDA KEDRAVA! he shouts. Harry dies. Voldemort says, I suggested we settle over a pint... but NO! You had to go TOO far.  
  
Sirius cheers. WHOOOOOOOOO! I WIN! BOO YA DUMBLEDORE, YOU OWE ME A FIFTY!  
  
Dumbledore gives Sirius a look. Aren't you sad that Harry died? he asked, as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.   
  
No, I just won fifty pink poodles!!! YAY!  
  
Ah well... Says Dumbledore wisely through a mouthful of lemon drops.  
  
(Pokable Penguin says What about Bellatrix?) For all you readers wondering the same thing, she turned into jello. Why? BECAUSE POKABLE PENGUIN HAS SPOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
POWERING DOWN!!!  
  
I'm bored of this story. Everyone dies. Except Lupin cuz Pokable Penguin likes him (WHOOOOO!!!!) The end. If you wanted the story to continue... sucks for you.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
POST STORY PARTY!!! (WHOOOOOOO!!!)  
Written by Pokable Penguin and Wondermutt  


Pokable Penguin: WHOOOO!!!! Sevo Ple!  
Wondermutt: What?  
PP: Darn numbers.  
Dumbledore: *Runs to refreshments table and eats all the lemon drops* MMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm quite fond of them you know.  
WM: We know  
Harry: You killed me??????  
PP and WM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
Ron: ARE YOU TAKING THE MICKEY?  
WM: I like saneness.  
PP: Stop pretending that your sane... cuz you're not  
WM: I wrote this story didn't I?  
PP: POKE, THE BUNNY!  
Ginny a.k.a. Batgirl: *Drinks beer* MMMmmm...  
Robin: I like big butts *Eyes Sirius*  
Everyone: O_o  
Robin: What?  
Everyone: O___________o  
PP:EEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEeee  
WM: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Voldemort: Laugh with me Jocko, Laugh with me!  
PP: EEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEeee  
WM: O_o  
Hermione: Hi everyone  
WM and PP: OH THE IMAGES!!!!!  
Hermione: ?  
WM and PP: SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!  
Everyone: O.o  
Neville: Let's eat pie!  
Hermione: 3.141592654...  
Everyone: AHHHHHHH!!!! NERD!!!!!!!  
Lupin: *Smashes pie in Hermione's face* THERE'S YOUR PIE. HUH? HUH? HUH? WHATCHA GONNA DO????? NERD!!!!!!!!  
PP: BRUSH THE SOD OFF! BRUSH IT OFF! I DON'T SEE ANY BRUSHING!  
Harry: Uh... Proffessor Lupin? You're a nerd too.  
PP: HE'S NOT A NERD!   
Harry: *Gets stapled to ceiling by PP*  
Mad Eye Moody:...  
PP: HE WASN'T IN IT!  
WM: Neither was Lupin!  
PP: Oh....  
WM: I think it's time to end the party.  
PP: PPPPPAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR TTTTTTTTAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean... IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM!  
Everyone: O.o  
Lucius Malfoy: GOOGLEPLEX!  
Everyone: O.o  
Hermione: Googleplex is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000...   
Harry: I'm tired of being stapled to the ceiling. Can I come down now?  
Everyone: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... NO!  
PP: Bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean bean   
Bulwinkle: Gee Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat! Nothing up my sleeve...  
PP: THE PLURAL OF SLOTH IS SLEETH!!!!!!!!!  
WM: OK, that's enough.   
  


END!  
  
  
O.o


	2. Complete ending

President Bush comes in starts dancing. Sorry bout that. Bye!


End file.
